All the things she said
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: [YoruSoi] El incidente de una noche en la que Yoruichi y Soi Fong salen a combatir hollows desencadena en una situación en la que la joven Soi Fong descubre el aprecio [ejem XD] que le tiene su maestra. CORREGIDO!


Al ponerse el sol, Yoruichi Shihôin había decidido que esa noche era perfecta para salir a combatir hollows. No era que se tratara de una ocasión especial. Simplemente, le apetecía salir a entrenar. Soi Fong ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de decisiones repentinas, y se limitaba a acompañarla cada vez que la otra mujer se encaprichaba con salir en plena noche.

La más joven de las dos todavía estaba preparándose mientras que la otra esperaba junto a la puerta de forma impaciente.

-Vamos, Soi Fong, o me marcharé sin ti –amenazó, aunque no pretendía cumplirlo.

Soi Fong ahogó una exclamación. ¡No podía permitir que Yoruichi-sama saliera allí afuera sin nadie que la protegiera! Si lo hacía, no podría volver a dormir con la conciencia tranquila. Habría fracasado en su misión y eso supondría _otra_ deshonra para su familia, después de las muertes de sus hermanos. Pero, sobre todo, decepcionaría a Yoruichi-sama.

Quería llevar consigo todo el material de primeros auxilios posible, pero se vio obligada a dejar la bolsa a medio llenar y salió corriendo de la estancia.

-¡Disculpe por hacerla esperar! –exclamó con una reverencia.

Yoruichi se acercó a ella y sonrió. Aprovechó que la chiquilla había bajado la cabeza para ponerle una mano encima y revolverle el pelo enérgicamente.

-No es para tanto. Pero venga, vámonos.

Soi Fong intentó peinarse con los dedos y echó a caminar tras su maestra. No le gustaba tener el cabello revuelto, pero tampoco le hacía ascos a cualquier tipo de contacto con Yoruichi-sama.

Caminaron aproximadamente durante una hora hasta llegar a un gran descampado rocoso. La morena dirigió su mirada al cielo, anhelando ver las estrellas, pero no encontró ni una sola. Ni tan siquiera la luna había hecho acto de presencia.

Yoruichi observó divertida la decepción en el rostro de la chica y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Parece que va a llover –declaró-. Acabemos con esto pronto¿te parece?

Soi Fong asintió con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que no le importaba si llovía, siempre y cuando pudiese permanecer junto a Yoruichi-sama. Aunque no quería que esta enfermara a causa de la lluvia, así que haría todo lo posible para finalizar pronto con el asunto de los hollows.

-Noto tres o cuatro hollows por aquí cerca, así que mantente alerta, Soi –tras la advertencia, se colocaron espalda contra espalda, preparadas para el combate inminente. Como de costumbre, probablemente se acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Soi Fong escudriñaba cada rincón de la oscuridad abierta. En cuanto apareciese un hollow, ella lo destruiría antes de que se pudiera acercar a Yoruichi-sama. Si acababa ella sola con todos los monstruos, probablemente demostraría cuánto habían mejorado sus habilidades, y Yoruichi-sama quedaría profundamente impresionada.

Apareció el primer hollow. Le seguía otro de cerca.

Y otro más.

Yoruichi se percató de la posición en tensión que mantenía la morena y advirtió sus intenciones. Decidió no intervenir a menos que fuera necesario. La creía perfectamente capaz de salir ilesa de tal situación. Y observó, satisfecha, la velocidad que la chica había adquirido en los últimos meses de entrenamiento. Se atrevería a afirmar que sus movimientos se habían vuelto tan ágiles que podría evitar ser vista por la mayoría de shinigamis que ella conocía. Y su fuerza tampoco era algo que se debiera pasar por alto. Acababa de arrancarle la cabeza al primer hollow de una patada, y ahora estaba rajando en canal al otro.

Pero¿y el tercero?

-¡Soi Fong! –exclamó cuando vio que el susodicho aparecía tras la más joven mientras esta permanecía de espaldas a él.

La chica se giró para ver con horror que la garra del hollow al que había dejado con vida se dirigía a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia ella. Estaba tan peligrosamente cerca que no le daba tiempo a protegerse o esquivar el ataque, de modo que cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, preparada para el dolor venidero.

En ese preciso instante, unos brazos cálidos que ella conocía la rodearon y la protegieron.

Soi Fong abrió los ojos para ver el charco de sangre que había a sus pies, y ahogó un grito de horror. Inmediatamente alzó la mirada. Halló los ojos dorados de quien la había protegido. Aunque era evidente el esfuerzo que Yoruichi hacía en esos momentos para mantenerse en pie, la ninja de cabellos de ébano tuvo la sensación de que su maestra había recibido el impacto como si se tratara de una simple ráfaga de viento. Cuando Yoruichi le dio la espalda y atacó al hollow, supo que no había sido así al ver la terrible herida.

Se quedó estupefacta.

Tenía la carne hecha jirones.

Tras acabar con el hollow, Yoruichi se dejó caer de rodillas, exhausta. Comenzaba a sentirse débil después de que la subida de adrenalina dejara de tener efecto. Pero por lo menos había podido proteger a Soi Fong, y ella no iba a morir por una herida como esa.

Su alumna inmediatamente se arrodilló a su lado, casi sollozante.

-¡Yoruichi-sama, no tendría que haberlo hecho! –exclamó, desesperada. ¿Qué iba a hacer si moría por su culpa¡Su vida no era tan valiosa como para que Yoruichi-sama diera la suya propia para salvarla!

Sólo obtuvo una sonrisa por respuesta.

-Anda, Soi Fong, ayúdame a ponerme en pie –pidió con un tono de voz muy calmado. Suponía que debía hacerse la fuerte para no preocupar más, si cabía, a la joven que la observaba con ojos vidriosos.

Soi Fong pasó un brazo de Yoruichi por sus hombros y le sirvió de apoyo para incorporarse. Ya que había resultado un estorbo, por lo menos esperaba poder servir en esto. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse todavía más. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Yoruichi-sama no podía hacer todo el camino de regreso en su estado. Pero tampoco iba a dejarla sola, y menos en ese lugar. No sólo era peligroso, sino que además el cielo parecía estar indicando que dentro de poco comenzaría a caer la lluvia.

Recordó una cueva que vio mientras caminaban hacia donde ahora se encontraban. Quizá sería un buen lugar para resguardarse. Además, a Yoruichi cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en pie, aun con la ayuda de su subordinada. Era algo que no había pasado desapercibido por Soi Fong, quien era consciente de que debía llegar a esa cueva en cuanto antes para poder tratar la herida de la mujer.

-Yoruichi-sama –comenzó a hablar para asegurarse de que la otra no había perdido el conocimiento-, nos dirigimos a una cueva que he visto antes.

-Lo supuse. Yo también me había fijado en ella.

Soi Fong suspiró aliviada. Que Yoruichi-sama tratara de hablar como si se encontrara mejor de lo que realmente estaba era señal de que realmente su estado no era _tan_ grave.

Llegaron a la cueva con las primeras gotas de lluvia. La Comandante del Cuerpo Secreto apartó su brazo de Soi Fong y se dirigió al fondo del refugio.

-¡Yoruichi-sama, espere; permita que la ayude!

Pero Yoruichi ignoró sus palabras. Se dejó caer bocabajo sobre el suelo rocoso y exhaló un suspiro. Aunque no quería decirlo por miedo a preocupar todavía más a su alumna, sentía urgentemente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Estaba agotada.

Pero Soi Fong prefería evitarlo cuanto pudiera.

-¿Puedo verle la herida? –pidió mientras se sentada a su lado. La oscuridad de la noche y en especial de esa cueva no era una buena aliada.

-Creo que desde ahí tienes un buen ángulo.

Era cierto. El uniforme no cubría su espalda ni sus hombros. Pero prefería tener su consentimiento antes de comenzar a tratarle la herida. Buscó la bolsa con los materiales de primeros auxilios que había traído consigo y se maldijo por no haberla preparado como debía. Pero había sido por la impaciencia de Yoruichi-sama.

Suspiró.

No tenía sentido echarle la culpa a ella. Si no fuera por su propia irresponsabilidad, Yoruichi-sama no se encontraría en semejante situación en estos momentos.

Procedió a limpiar cuidadosamente la sangre de la espalda de su maestra y comprobó con alivio que el corte no era tan profundo como había creído en un principio. Aunque eso no significaba que no necesitara ser tratado de inmediato. Y, aunque ella no era una especialista en las artes curativas –para eso estaba el Cuarto Escuadrón de los shinigamis-, haría cuanto pudiera.

Yoruichi agradeció la oscuridad de la noche que evitaba que su joven subordinada advirtiera sus muecas de dolor mientras sentía sus frías manos sobre la piel. Lo cierto era que su habilidad para tratar heridas era terrible. No era lo suficientemente delicada. Pero se esforzaba al máximo por hacerlo bien. Por eso jamás le comentó nada al respecto. Simplemente intentaba evitar resultar herida si ella se encontraba cerca.

Oh, sí, y también amenazaba con marcharse sin ella cuando descubría que se hallaba preparando la bolsa de primeros auxilios.

Se sentía relajada a pesar del dolor. Y somnolienta. Probablemente se debiera a su estado de debilidad, pero no le dio importancia. Así que cerró los ojos, esperando que Soi Fong no lo advirtiera, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

La morena sacó de la bolsa las vendas que había preparado. Ya estaba terminando las curas.

-Yoruichi-sama¿podría incorporarse un poco? –pidió- Tengo que vendar la herida –no obtuvo respuesta, y comenzó a preocuparse-. ¿Yoruichi-sama...¡¡Yoruichi-sama!!

Se le heló la sangre. No podía estar ocurriendo. Y todo era su culpa.

¡No podía ser¡Yoruichi-sama no podía...!

Y entonces escuchó claramente la respiración acompasada de la mujer. Soi Fong suspiró con alivio. ¡Era evidente que un simple hollow, por feroz que fuera, no podía matar a Yoruichi-sama! Hacía falta mucho más que eso para acabar con ella.

De todos modos, tenía que vendar esa herida como fuera. Así que se colocó encima de Yoruichi, con las rodillas una a cada lado de la cintura de la mujer. Con un brazo levantaba ligeramente el cuerpo de su maestra por el abdomen, y con el otro pasaba la venda alrededor de su cuerpo. Si llegó a despertarla, nunca lo supo, ya que en ningún momento Yoruichi puso algo de su parte para facilitarle la tarea.

Una vez hubo terminado el vendaje, se hizo a un lado y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Observó atentamente lo que la oscuridad le permitía ver del rostro de su maestra. Parecía estar sumergida en un placentero sueño. A pesar de ello, Soi Fong continuaba intranquila. Por su culpa, Yoruichi-sama había resultado herida, y no podía alejarse de esa sensación de pesadumbre. La deshonra que eso suponía, el haber faltado a su deber, no era nada en comparación a lo que le dolía no sólo haber fallado a Yoruichi-sama, sino también haberla puesto en peligro. Esperaba ser castigada severamente por ello. Pero, aunque creía merecerlo, sólo esperaba que no la apartaran de su lado.

No. _Debía_ ser apartada de ella, puesto que había demostrado su incapacidad de protegerla.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Ahora sólo importaba el bienestar de Yoruichi-sama.

Un escalofrío hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la joven Soi Fong. La temperatura parecía haber descendido considerablemente con respecto al día.

Observó a la bella durmiente que tenía ante sí misma. Probablemente también estuviera helada. La chiquilla no se lo pensó dos veces y se acurrucó junto a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. No tardó mucho en acompañarla en su sueño.

Ninguna de las dos despertó cuando un equipo de rescate las llevó de vuelta a casa varias horas más tarde, alertado por la familia Shihôin. Actuaron con suma delicadeza, temiendo que ambas se encontraran heridas de gravedad.

_**

* * *

**_

Al despertar, Soi Fong se alertó al ver que no estaba en el interior de la cueva donde había caído dormida. Lamentó también no continuar abrazada a Yoruichi-sama, como cuando el sueño la venció.

Se incorporó de un salto. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

_Ah..._

Al instante, reconoció a la perfección ese lugar. Era su cuarto. Su casa.

Salió inmediatamente a la sala contigua. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido con Yoruichi-sama. Halló a su padre sentado en el tatami y se detuvo ante él.

-¡Padre!

-Siéntate.

La joven obedeció ante la voz autoritaria de su progenitor. Lo observó durante unos segundos con ojos inquiridores hasta que no pudo soportar durante más tiempo esa incertidumbre que la consumía por dentro. De modo que volvió a hablar.

-Padre¿qué ha pasado con Yoruichi-sama¿Cómo está?

El hombre frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Yoruichi-_sama_? –repitió- ¿Es así como te diriges a nuestra señora¿Es que no te dije que la trataras con el mayor respeto posible?

Soi Fong bajó la vista como consecuencia de la reprimenda. Aunque la propia Yoruichi había exigido recibir un trato más informal, no debería haber accedido. Su deber era mantener la gran distancia que las separaba.

-Lo lamento –dijo, apesadumbrada. Luego volvió a sostener la mirada acusadora de su padre-. Pero, por favor, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra.

-Tiene una herida bastante grave, aunque sobrevivirá –apuntó el hombre sin dejar de observar a su hija como si se encontrara ante un criminal-, pero no gracias a ti. Tenía grandes expectativas puestas en ti, Soi, pero has resultado ser tan deshonrosa para esta familia como tus hermanos. ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que pasamos cuando nos hicieron saber que Yoruichi-kakka se encontraba malherida, mientras que tú no tenías ni un rasguño?

La chica escuchó cabizbaja las palabras de su padre. Tenía razón. Ella misma se había culpado por lo sucedido.

-No tengo excusa, lo sé. Quise protegerla, pero fue ella quien me salvó a mí –suspiró-. Estoy avergonzada, padre. Yo...

-Y no sólo eso –la interrumpió-. Todo el mundo murmura sobre vuestra extraña relación. Deberías reconsiderar tu posición. A estas alturas, toda la Soul Society debe de estar hablando sobre el hecho de que anoche os encontraran abrazadas –puntualizó con rabia.

Soi Fong notó cómo un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Sobre eso... Yo... Es que...

De repente la puerta corrediza se abrió y dejó ver una figura que padre e hija conocían de sobras.

-Vaya, así que estás aquí, Soi Fong, Te he estado buscando.

-¡Yoruichi... -_kakka_!

-¿Qué? –la mujer de ojos dorados hizo una mueca, disgustada por recibir de nuevo un trato tan formal por parte de la chiquilla- Parece que hay una abeja zumbando por aquí.

-¿¡Y su herida!? –Soi Fong recordó lo que había dicho su padre sobre la gravedad de su estado. No sabía que lo había exagerado con tal de hacerla sentir culpable.

-No se ha movido de mi espalda.

El padre de la joven ninja observó la escena con algo de estupefacción. ¿Cómo era que alguien del clan Shihôin trataba con semejante familiaridad a una simple niña de la familia Fong?

-Yoruichi-kakka... –musitó.

-¡Oh! –la mujer se percató entonces de la presencia del hombre- ¿Es usted el padre de Soi Fong? No sabe los problemas que da su hija. No me deja hacer nada. Siempre está tratando de protegerme e insiste con cargar con materiales de curación a todas partes. ¡Ni que fuera yo una joven desvalida! Y me trata de una forma muy formal para mi gusto. Esta chica...

La joven ninja se sonrojó. No sabía si debía tomarse esas palabras como un halago, pero se sentía incómoda con su maestra hablando sobre ella de ese modo después de lo que su padre le había explicado acerca de cómo los demás interpretaban su relación.

Yoruichi observó medio divertida la atónita mirada que ambos miembros de la familia Fong le dedicaban. No había duda de que eran padre e hija.

-Como sea. ¿Podría su hija acompañarme? –inquirió, entornando los ojos.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada severa a la chiquilla, y ella supo de inmediato lo que le quiso decir. _Ve, pero no cometas ningún otro error_.

Soi Fong se puso en pie y siguió a Yoruichi por el patio. A la morena el silencio le hacía sentir incómoda. Si iba a reprenderla, que lo hiciera ya.

-Yoruichi-kakka...

La aludida se volteó y la encaró, notablemente molesta.

-¡No me llames así, te he dicho mil veces!

Soi Fong sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Y la otra mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yoruichi-_sama_ –se corrigió ella misma-. Pero a mi familia no le parece adecuada tanta confianza.

-Soi, prácticamente vivimos juntas. Si no hay confianza, no te quiero cerca de mí –espetó Yoruichi, con los brazos en jarras.

-Sobre eso... –comenzó la morena mientras sentía que se le encogía el corazón- Tal y como me ha hablado mi padre, presiento que pronto alguien me sustituirá.

Los ojos dorados que estaban clavados en ella se abrieron como platos.

-¿Quién tiene autoridad para hacer eso?

Soi Fong sacudió la cabeza.

-Es lo mejor, Yoruichi-sama. Yo no estoy a la altura.

-Eso lo decidiré yo –sentenció la mujer.

-Está malgastando esas palabras tan amables con alguien como yo. No debió haber recibido esa herida en la espalda en mi lugar. Soy yo quien debería protegerla, Yoruichi-sama.

Yoruichi bajó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que el flequillo ocultara sus ojos, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Soi Fong sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al ver esa imagen. ¿Tan importante era para Yoruichi-sama? Esa sensación la embargó de felicidad a la vez que la destrozaba por dentro. Ella no merecía el aprecio de esa mujer. Había fracasado en su cometido, y lo menos que podía hacer por Yoruichi-sama era permitir que otro más eficiente ocupara su lugar. Aunque lo que más deseara en realidad fuera permanecer a su lado.

Se acercó a la cabizbaja mujer y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. La observó algo contrariada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le partía el corazón verla de ese modo.

De repente, unos pícaros ojos dorados y una sonrisa pizpireta justo antes de notar los labios de Yoruichi sobre los suyos. El contacto apenas duró un segundo, pero bastó para que Soi Fong sintiera cómo se helaba su sangre y, poco después, se ruborizara hasta la raíz de su cabello color del ébano.

-¡Has picado! –exclamó Yoruichi entre risas mientras echaba a correr- ¡Vamos, sé dónde se ocultan más hollows¡A por ellos, Soi Fong!

La joven ninja corrió tras ella, exasperada. ¡Era imposible tener bajo control a esa mujer! Pero Soi Fong por lo menos ya la conocía, así que quizá fuera la única capaz de conseguir que se comportara de un modo responsable.

A veces.

* * *

¡Bieeen, mi primer YoruSoi! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic de esta pareja x3 !! Es que Bleach ni siquiera es de mis series preferidas, pero leo el manga sólo por ellas dos XD .

El título, evidentemente, hace referencia a la conocida canción de TATU :Þ (hablamos de lesbianas¿no ? XD), pero también tiene relación con la importancia que tienen para Soi Fong las palabras de Yoruichi que demuestran lo que la aprecia.

Y eso es todo. Muchas gracias a mis amigas Dark-Tsubasa (mi Soi Fong particular en cosplay XD) y SaRuDë (Rukiaaa!) por darme su opinión :3 .


End file.
